Nouvelle vie
by Frieza82
Summary: Quand Jafar prouve à Jasmine que son prince n'est qu'un rat des rues, Jasmine voit cela comme une trahison et décide de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Aladdin. Mais que va t-elle devenir maintenant que Jafar a prit le pouvoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle auteur sur se site et j'espère que mes histoires vous plairont ! Etant fan du couple Jafar/Jasmine, c'est essentiellement sur eux que se porteront mes histoires !**

 **Je ne possède aucun personnages. Ils appartiennent tous à Disney.**

 **Si des commentaires me sont laissés pour preuve de votre passage, alors j'écrirais avec plaisir la suite de cette histoire ! S'il vous plait laissez-moi des commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

"Saluez donc votre précieux prince Ali !" chantonna Jafar en rendant au prince ses véritables 'habits' de voleur.

"Ali ?!" s'étonna la jeune femme, ne comprennent plus la situation.

"Jasmine je te jure que je voulais te le dire, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer mais... oui c'est vrai je ne suis pas prince..."

"Quoi ?! Mais...qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu...tu m'as mentit ?! Mais alors qui es tu réellement ?!" cria t-elle, les larmes au yeux, se sentant trahit.

"Je... j'habite dans la rue depuis toujours et quand je t'ai rencontré je me suis dis que..." commença Aladdin maladroitement avant de se faire interrompre par Jafar.

"...Tu t'es dis que tu essaierais de charmer la princesse pour prendre la place du sultan et avoir la belle vie." fit remarquer le sorcier avec un petit sourire.

"Quoi ?! Non ! Jasmine écoute moi si j'ai fait cela c'est pour toi ! Jasmine je t'aime tu le sais..."

"Silence !" hurla t-elle. "Je ne suis pas une chose à gagner ! Tu as cru que l'on pouvait me manipuler ainsi sans en payer les conséquences ! Ali, ou quelque soit ton nom, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Retourne d'où tu viens et ne reviens jamais !" cria Jasmine en laissant couler ses larmes. Jafar observa la princesse et sourit légèrement, heureux d'avoir détruit le bonheur du jeune homme. Soudain, une idée lui vint.

"Jasmine s'il te plait ne fait pas ça ! Laisse moi une chance..." supplia Al.

L'homme sombre s'interposa entre les deux jeunes personnes face à lui et marcha vers Aladdin.

"Il suffit. C'est inutile vaurien !" Il pointa son sceptre vers le garçon et celui-ci se retrouva dans les airs, se faisant éjecter vers une des grandes tours du palais.

"Jasmiiiiiine !" cria Aladdin tandis qu'il s'envolait loin.

La princesse le regarda s'envoler et disparaître dans la tour, sans réagir.

Jafar la regarda, et quand il vit qu'elle ne bougerait pour voler à son secours, il sourit et d'un mouvement de bras, il envoya cette tour à l'autre bout du monde. Jasmine n'eu aucune réaction à la disparition de l'ancien prince. Elle regarda le sol en essayant de cacher la larme qui menaçait de couler le long de sa joue. Puis, elle sentit Jafar tourner autour d'elle.

"Eh bien princesse, que pensez-vous de la situation ?" s'interrogea t-il.

"Que voulez-vous que je pense ? Vous avez gâché ma vie..."

"Non princesse je n'ai rien gâché du tout au contraire, si je n'avais rien fait vous vous seriez marié avec un des voleurs de votre cité, un malfrat... Je vous ai ouvert les yeux vous devriez me remercier..." dit Jafar, sourire aux lèvres.

Jasmine mit du temps à reprendre la parole.

"Que vais-je devenir maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien... Plus d'espoir de trouver le bonheur, plus de royaume à gouverner..."

"Hmmm, pour votre bonheur je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous princesse. Mais pour le royaume à gouverner je vais vous faire une offre..." dit-il en riant.

"J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix..."

"Si, vous l'avez. Mais je suis certain que vous ne serez pas stupide..."

La seconde d'après, Jafar força l'ancien sultan et sa fille à marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône, maintenant totalement redécoré. Une fois dans la pièce, Jafar obligea le sultan à rester dans un coin de la salle grâce à sa magie. Il partit s'assoir sur son trône en forme de cobra, forçant la princesse à se tenir à ses cotés.

"Bien princesse. Nous allons pouvoir discuter..."

"Que voulez-vous ? Qu'on en finisse..." soupira Jasmine, fatigué de toute cette histoire.

"Très bien. Je vous propose de devenir ma reine..." déclara le nouveau sultan.

"Vous voulez que je vous épouse ?!" s'étonna t-elle, choquer.

"Vous avez tout compris princesse."

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Eh bien vous serez mon esclave...mais je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas en arriver la... Si vous acceptez vous pourrez ainsi 'gouverner la cité', si on peut dire cela comme ça. Evidemment je serais le seul à vraiment diriger Agrabah mais au moins vous ne serez pas dans l'ignorance concernant votre peuple..." annonça Jafar.

"Mais comment pourrais-je vous aimer après tout ce que vous avez fait ?!"

"Qui a parlé d'amour ? Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimez, seulement de devenir ma reine. Et je n'ai pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, je vous l'ai dit je vous ai épargné une vie plutôt...triste..." dit Jafar en souriant.

"Parce qu'une vie à vos côté sera plus exaltante peut-être ?" Se moqua t-elle. Jasmine n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ce marché avec lui. Passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés pour seulement être au courant de la situation sur son peuple... C'était cher payé pensait-elle. Mais soudain, elle vit son père au fond de la grande salle. Si elle, elle deviendrait l'esclave de Jafar, alors quel sort réserverait-il à son père... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir ainsi à sa place. Elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle fit un pas vers lui et rassembla tout son courage.

"Si j'accepte, ai-je la garantie que mon père restera au palais ? Qu'il aura une chambre et qu'il sera respecté ? Que vous ne vous servirez pas de lui comme esclave ?"

"Hmmm..." Jafar fit mine de réfléchir à sa proposition. "C'est d'accord princesse. Cela signifie t-il que vous acceptez ?"

"...J'accepte, je vous épouserai..." souffla Jasmine en regardant le sol, consciente que plus rien ne serait pareil.

"Excellent. J'en suis ravie...ma reine." sourit Jafar. Il libéra l'ancien sultan et celui-ci courru auprès de sa fille.

"Non Jasmine attend tu ne peux pas faire sa !" s'inquiéta le vieille homme en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas père, ça va aller. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre..." dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Bon et bien, sultan je ne vous retiens pas. Vous savez où sont les chambres d'invités..." dit Jafar.

"Quoi ?! Mais vous aviez dit que..." commença Jasmine avant d'être coupé par son futur mari.

"J'avais dis que votre père pourrait avoir une chambre, et c'est le cas... les chambres d'hôte sont très bien, n'oubliez pas que maintenant le sultan c'est moi." souligna Jafar.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda son père se faire escorter par les gardes.

"Bien princesse, nous serons marié demain soir, avant le couché du soleil." annonça Jafar.

"Vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois..." remarqua Jasmine.

"Evidement princesse. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps avant de vous avoir, j'en ai assez d'attendre..."

"Alors comme ça vous me convoitiez ?" s'étonna Jasmine.

"Je pensais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte..." sourit Jafar en faisant un pas vers elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa remarque et recula.

"...bon je me retire dans mes chambres." annonça t-elle, essayant de garder la tête haute devant lui.

"Oui profitez-en princesse... car dès demain vous serez ma reine et ma chambre sera la vôtre..."

Jasmine partit sans répondre, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait...

Une fois dans ses appartements, elle se dirigea vers son lit et se mit à pleurer, pensant à la trahison d'Aladdin et à sa futur vie avec Jafar.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Laissez-moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pour preuve de votre passage. Si j'en ai assez j'écrirais la suite ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jasmine se réveilla lentement et aperçu une grande silhouette devant son lit. Alors elle se redressa rapidement et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Jafar.

"Jafar ?! Mais que faites-vous ici dans mes chambres ?" dit-elle agressivement.

"Baissez d'un ton princesse. Je vous rappelle que je suis le sultan je vais où bon me semble..." commença t-il calmement. "Je suis juste venu voir si vous alliez bien ?"

"Pourquoi je n'irai pas ?"

"Et bien il me semble que vous venez de perde votre ex-prétendant qui, me semblait-il vous plaire..."

"Non... je ne peux pas me lier à un voleur doublé d'un menteur... Et depuis quand cela vous intéresse t-il de toute façon ?"

"Je m'inquiète pour votre bien-être c'est tout."

"Etonnant." remarqua Jasmine.

"Pas tellement quand on y réfléchit bien... il me semblait vous avoir dit hier que je vous convoitais... ne pensez-vous pas qu'il puisse s'agir de plus ?" tenta Jafar en souriant.

"Venant de vous, non je n'y crois pas un seul instant..."

"...vous me décevez princesse. Quoi qu'il en soit je reste votre sultan." débuta t-il en souriant. "Venez donc embrasser votre futur époux..."

Jasmine eut une expression de dégout sur son visage un petit instant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, Jafar était bien trop puissant.

"Je... je ne suis pas décente sous ces couettes..." tenta Jasmine, même si elle savait que cela ne l'arreterai pas.

"Aucune importance princesse, ce soir vous serez ma reine et vous savez ce qui se passera la nuit prochaine..."

Alors Jasmine n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle retira lentement les draps qui la couvraient et sortit de son lit. Alors Jafar srutta son corps avec un petit sourire en découvrant sa tenue de nuit légère. Elle portait un petit short en dentelle noir très court et un vetement qui couvrait juste ses seins. Elle était tellement attirante pensait Jafar. Jasmine s'approcha de lui lentement. L'ancien vizir l'attrapa par la taille et la pressa légèrement contre lui. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa future femme. Jasmine posa ses mains sur les épaules du sultan instinctivement et répondit à son baiser. Jafar la pressa contre le mur derrière elle et accentua le baiser. La jeune femme sentit l'excitation du vizir et ne pu résister, alors elle enfuit sa langue dans sa bouche et redressa sa cuisse pour la frotter contre lui. Jafar aggripa alors sa cuisse et se pressa entre ses jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasmine se ressaisit et reposa sa cuisse au sol. Elle repoussa férocement Jafar et s'extirpa de son étreinte.

"Arrêtez ça ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés !" s'énerva Jasmine.

"Oh excusez-moi princesse..." commença t-il de façon sarcastique, "...mais c'est vous qui commençait à vous exciter... Je ne faisais que vous suivre dans vos mouvements très plaisants, jamais je ne vous ai forçé à m'embrasser avec tant d'ardeur..." se réjouit Jafar. "N'hésitez pas à recommencer si l'envie vous en prennait princesse." se moqua t-il.

Jasmine rougit devant lui, baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

"Sortez s'il vous plait..." demanda Jasmine calmement, ne sachant plus quoi pensez d'elle même. Elle se dégoutait, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

"Comme vous voudrez princesse. J'ai déjà fait livrer votre robe pour notre mariage. Vous la trouverez dans votre salle de bain. Je compte sur votre ponctualité se soir princesse." dit Jafar avant de partir avec un léger sourire, pensant au baiser que la princesse venait de lui donné.

Une fois le vizir sortit de sa chambre, Jasmine se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle découvrit une robe blanche avec des petites touches de rouge, un voile également rouge trainait dans le dos de celle-ci. Elle devait l'avouer, la robe était vraiment magnifique.

La journée passa très vite, Jasmine était restée dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne. A son grand regret, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher... Elle aurait voulu que cette journée ne s'achêve jamais. Elle entendit de plus en plus de bruit en dehors du palais à travers son balcon. Cela venait surment du peuple venu voir les nouveaux souverains s'unir. Alors Jasmine, déjà laver, enfilla sa robe de marié. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et s'admira. Oui, cette robe était vraiment très belle. Elle se mit à coiffer ses long cheveux noir et les attacha en hauteur avec un élastique en or. Elle maquilla ses yeux et mit un petit bijoux à son poigné. Soudain, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et découvrit son père.

"Bonjour ma fille." dit l'ancien sultan en se dirigeant vers Jasmine.

"Oh père..." Jasmine attendit qu'il arrive jusqu'a elle et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois obligé de te marier à Jafar..."

"Me marier à Aladdin n'aurait pas été une meilleure chose... Il n'était qu'un voleur, un menteur, un profiteur... Le royaume aurait sombré si nous avions laissé un garçon des rues devenir sultan. Jafar ma évité cette erreur. Certe jamais je n'aurais cru devoir me marier à un homme pareil mais, je n'ai pas le choix..." dit Jasmine en baissant les yeux. Si il savait pourquoi elle faisait cela... Si son père n'avait pas été là, elle aurait déjà tenter de se suicider depuis longtemps. Ou bien elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour reprendre le trône de son père. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été bien loin... Jamais elle n'aurait permis à Jafar de la faire son esclave ou sa reine si elle n'avait aucune raison pour coopérer.

"Je suis désolé Jasmine..." répéta son père. "Allez viens, c'est Jafar qui m'a ordonné de venir te chercher pour t'amener jusqu'à l'hotel."

"Hmmm, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui." dit Jasmine en suivant son père.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes fermées de la salle du trône, Jasmine s'arrêta. Elle entendait tout le bruit causé par les invités. Elle regarda son père une dernière fois et entendit les trompettes qui annonçaient les ouvertures des portes de la salle.

"Courage Jasmine..." souffla son père avant de partir. Etant l'ancien sultan ainsi que le père de Jasmine, c'était son rôle de marier sa fille. Un honneur que Jafar semblait lui avoir laissé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit les portes s'ouvrirent. Soudain, le silence régna dans la salle. Elle aperçu Jafar de dos au bout du chemin, dans des vêtements blanc. Elle fut étonné de le voir ainsi. Elle avait pour habitude de le voir vêtu de noir et de rouge. En y repensant, elle était même certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu autrement. Jasmine commença à avançer lentement et entendit quelque chuchottement parmis les invités, disant à quel point elle était belle.

Alors elle esquissa un sourire et continua d'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver au coté de Jafar. Alors celui-ci tourna la tete et la vit dans sa robe rouge et noir. Sa machoir chuta légèrement et son regard parcoura son corps. Quelques secondes après, le père de Jasmine commença à parler.

"Bon peuple d'Agrabah, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Celui de l'union entre ma cher fille Jasmine, et le nouveau sultan, Jafar !" Le sultan continua son discours jusqu'à arrivé au moment cruciale de la cérémonie.

"Jafar, voulez-vous prendre pour reine ma fille, la princesse Jasmine ?"

"Oui, pour toujours et à jamais." souffla Jafar en regardant la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

"Princesse Jasmine, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, le grand vizir Jafar ?" à ces mots, l'ancien sultan entendit le peuple grommeler... C'était probablement dut au fait que la princesse épousait un vizir et non un prince. Peu importait l'avis du peuple, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle l'épousait...

Jasmine hésita un moment, puis se rapella pour quoi elle se battait. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. "Oui, pour toujours...et à jamais." dit-elle à son tour.

"Que cet union perdure pour l'éternité et soit ancrer dans les sables de l'Orient." Finalisa le sultan.

Soudain Jafar attrapa rapidement Jasmine par la taille. Elle nu d'autre choix que de mettre ses mains sur son torse. Le nouveau sultan sourit et l'embrassa sous les applaudissements du peuple. Jasmine répondit obligatoirement à son baiser et s'écarta légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le peuple d'Agrabah quitta le palais, il ne restait maintenant que les hommes important de l'Orient : les sultans d'autres cités ainsi que leurs fils et leurs vizirs...

Le nouveau couple d'Agrabah ressurent tous les compliments des grands hommes. Un buffet avait été préparé pour ce moment.

Pendant que Jafar discutait avec des personnes surment aussi méprisable que lui, Jasmine s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le balcon de la salle du trône. De là, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout son royaume, des plus petites rues sombres jusqu'à la grande porte qui servait d'entrée à quiconque voulait entrer dans la cité. Elle se remémora l'entré spéctaculaire du prince Ali. Elle grimaça en se rapellant comment il avait tenté de charmer tout son peuple, elle y compris. Elle cessa d'y penser et admira le magnifique coucher de soleil. Elle pensa maintenant à l'horrible journée qu'elle venait de passer. Après quelques minutes de tranquillité, Jasmine entendit une voix.

"Mes félicitations sultanne Jasmine." Au sons de la voix, Jasmine se retourna et aperçu un homme inconnue. Il était de taille moyenne, il était bien en chaire et possédait un costume gris et bleu foncer. L'homme était d'âge moyen, peut-etre la cinquantaine.

"Merci." dit-elle indifférente. "Et vous êtes ?"

"Oh excusez-moi. Je suis Razam, le grand vizir du sultan Rhamir, gouvernant d'un des royaumes de l'Est." se présenta l'homme.

"Hmmm, enchanté." dit-elle en replongeant son regard vers le soleil couchant. Encore un vizir...pensait-elle.

"C'est moi qui devrai être enchanté. Assister à cette union est un honneur." dit-il en scruttant le corps de la jeune femme. Il fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha lentement d'elle. "J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous...et on dit que vous êtes d'une beauté incroyable. Je constate que ce que l'on dit est vrai..." dit-il en venant à ses cotés. Il la regarda et Jasmine lui rendit son regard.

"Merci pour vos compliments." dit-elle séchement.

"Comment avez-vous connu votre mari ?" demanda t-il, curieux.

"Tout le monde sait que mon mari était le vizir de mon père. Etant la princesse, je le connais depuis toujours. Cela me semble évident..."

"Oui bien sûr. Il est vrai qu'en y réflechissant, se fut une question stupide. Mais... comment une princesse comme vous et un vizir ont pu en arriver au mariage ?"

"Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?!"

"Oh je m'intéresse juste à votre mariage sultanne."

Jasmine ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les vizirs...

"Beaucoup de prétendants m'ont été présenté. Mais je n'en ai aimé aucun comme j'aime Jafar..." Jasmine se retint de grimasser lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire ces mots.

"Dîtes-moi, êtes-vous vraiment heureuse avec votre mari ?"

"N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?" s'intrigua t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Mais j'ai aussi entendu cette confusion dans votre voix... Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, donc... vous n'êtes pas totalement épanouit avec votre époux. Alors... je viens de penser que si vous vouliez un peu de réconfort, je pouvais vous le donner..." souffla t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la força à se tourner vers lui.

"Mais que faites vous ?! Vous êtes fous ! Lachez-moi j'aime Jafar !" criia t-elle en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus.

La seconde d'après, Jafar entra sur le balcon.

"Que se passe t-il ici ?" s'intrigua le sultan, persuadé d'avoir entendu Jasmine criier. L'homme s'éloigna aussitôt de la sultanne et baissa les yeux.

"Il se passe que cet homme a essayer de faire de moi sa catin !" hurla Jasmine. Elle se tourna maintenant vers le vizir avec un regard haineux. "Comment avez pu imaginer un seul instant que je me donnerais à vous ?!" dit-elle en lui donnant une gifle avec force. Son mari retint difficilement un sourire face à son caractère.

"Excusez-moi sultanne, mais vous vous méprenez..." tenta le vizir.

"Oh non je ne crois pas !" s'énerva t-elle sous le regard de Jafar.

"Sultan, je ne voudrais pas contredir votre femme mais je n'ai rien tenté je vous assure." dit-il en se prosternant devant le sultan.

"Partez... et je vous demanderai de ne plus approcher ma femme... juste par précaution..." ordonna simplement Jafar en le regardant méchamment. Alors l'homme ne se le fit pas repéter deux fois et partit, laissant les souverains seuls.

Jafar regarda Jasmine et s'approcha.

"Vous l'avez cru ?!" s'interpella t-elle.

"Bien sûr que non. Aucun homme ne peut résister à votre beauté." dit Jafar avec un petit sourire.

Jasmine rougit sous son charme, et reprit la parole.

"Et malgré tout vous l'avez laissé partir sans même le dénoncer ?!"

"Princesse, je vous assure que ce n'est pas encore le moment de me faire des ennemis... Mais ne vous en faites pas, il sera punit pour vous avoir manqué de respect."

Jasmine ne répondit pas et regarda la dernière lueur du soleil avant d'être totalement plongé dans la nuit.

"Venez sultanne, l'heure du repas approche." Jasmine se retourna et avança jusqu'à lui. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Jafar l'attrapa rapidemment et l'embrassa. Jasmine répondit à son baiser et se détacha de lui quelque temps après.

"Ne devrions-nous pas y aller ?" dit-Jasmine.

"Bien sûr, allons-y." dit Jafar. Il tendit son bras à la princesse et esquissa un petit sourire.

Jasmine, forçer de lui obéir, aggripa son bras et le suivit jusqu'à la salle du trône. Une fois dans la grande salle, tous les invités s'assirent autour de la grande table ou était disposé tout les couvert. Le sultan vint s'installer en bout de table, tandis que Jasmine se mit à la place à côté de lui. Elle scrutta du regard les invités assis autour d'elle. Elle prit un air choqué en remarquant que le vizir sombre qui avait essayé de la courtiser était installé juste en face d'elle, à sa diagonale.

Alors elle baissa les yeux, ravalant sa colère. La fin du repas approchait et Jasmine n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle avait dut supporter toutes les paroles politiques des hommes autour d'elle. Dix minutes après avoir finit de manger, elle ne supporta plus d'entendre ces conversations qui ne l'intéressait aucunement. Alors elle se leva rapidemment de son siège et regarda Jafar.

"Je prends congé je suis fatigué." dit-elle simplement en reculant légèrement.

"Vous nous privez de votre compagnie ma cher..." répondit Jafar en la regardant.

"Je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici... J'en ai assez." Elle commença à partir quand soudain elle fut couper par les paroles de son mari.

"Vous avez raison, vous serez plus utile dans notre lit... J'ai hate de vous rejoindre..." souffla Jafar avec un petit sourire. Jasmine se stoppa dans sa marche, écoeurer en pensant à se qui allait bientôt se passer. Elle regarda Jafar d'un mauvais oeil et croisa par la même occasion le regard de Razam.

"Je ne vous demande pas de vous dépéchez, prenez tous votre temps avec ces imbéciles cela m'épargnera un peu de votre présence..." ragea Jasmine.

"Baissez d'un ton ma cher, je vous apprendrais à ne plus me manquez de respect !" s'énerva Jafar.

"Comme si il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose de pire..." finit-elle avant de partir rapidemment.

Jafar la regarda s'éloigner puis se retourna vers ses invités.

"Elle est...farouche." ria un des jeunes sultan.

"Que voulait-elle dire par là ?" Demanda un des vizirs.

"Hmmm rien ne vous en faites pas, elle aime juste me tester. Elle aime se genre de situation..." mentit Jafar, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler les vrais raisons de telles paroles venant de sa femme...

"Oh je vois..." répondit l'homme. "Surment pour que la réconciliation au lit soit plus ardente..." fit-il remarquer.

L'instant d'après, tous le monde se mit a rire, excepté Jafar, pensant encore à l'attitude de la princesse.

Soudain, le vizir ayant aborder Jasmine toussota et se leva de sa chaise.

"Je vous pris de m'excuser messieurs, je me sens mal je vais prendre un peu l'air." annonça t-il.

"Oui bien sûr mon vizir." répondit simplement le sultan de Razam. Jafar n'y pretta même pas attention, trop concentré sur sa princesse.

Razam se dirigea donc tranquillement vers le balcon. Il regarda les étoiles et remarqua une source de lumière du coin de l'oeil. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de la princesse, puisque celle-ci était elle aussi sur son balcon. Il fit un petit sourire en coin, pensif.

Il retourna dans la pièce où discutaient les grands hommes et se dirigea discrètement vers le long couloir menant aux autres pieces du palais. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, surtout celle du sultan d'Agrabah...

Une fois le couloir atteint, il s'empressa de chercher la chambre de la reine. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. La chambre de la princesse possédait surment une grande porte sculté pour indiquer qui vivait dans cette pièce... En effet, une fois au fond du couloir, une magnifique porte plus grande que les autres était présente. Il entra sans aucune autorisation et remarqua que la jeune femme était toujours sur son balcon. Alors il s'approcha d'elle lentement, la regardant de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

"Bonsoir sultanne." s'annonça t-il.

Jasmine sursotta en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna brusquemment.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ?! Dégagez immédiatement !"

"Oh ne soyez pas si égoiste... Après avoir vu la façon dont vous parlez à votre mari, je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas... Vous êtes prisonnière n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il en s'approchant toujours plus près.

"N'approchez pas ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Laissez moi tranquille vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi !"

"C'est ce que nous verrons..." dit-il avant de venir se pressez contre la reine, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jasmine le repoussa avec force et le gifla. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, suivit de Razam. La minute d'après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à Jafar. Alors Jasmine s'arrêta, étonnamment soulagé qu'il soit là.

"Je savais que vous seriez içi. Je vous est vu partir du balcon que croyiez-vous ! Même après mes premiers avertissements vous continuez de me défiez... Je me demande ce que pensera votre sultan Rhamir une fois qu'il connaîtra vos agissements auprès de ma femme... Se serait dommage que nos deux cités entre en conflits à cause de vous Razam n'est ce pas ?" dit Jafar en s'approchant d'eux, regardant le vizir sombrement.

"Je...je n'essayais rien qui puisse nuir à votre femme je vous assure..." tenta t-il en reculant.

"Vous l'avez pourtant embrassez..."

Jafar continua d'avançer jusqu'à Razam et une fois devant lui, il porta sa main violamment à son coup et le poussa jusqu'au mur. Il le souleva du sol par sa seul force et accentua la pression autour de son coup.

"Je vous préviens si jamais je vous aperçois encore à tourner autour de ma femme, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!" s'énerva Jafar.

Jasmine sourit légèrement en voyant Jafar la défendre ainsi.

"O...oui mon seigneur." dit Razam avec difficulté. Jafar le regarda dans les yeux d'un air menaçant et le relacha. Il tomba au sol et porta sa main à son coup avant de se relever pour partir en courant, sans même adresser un regard vers la sultane.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour me laisser des commentaires ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

"Hmmm... vous êtes finalement entré en conflit avec un homme qui ne fait pas partit de votre cité...et cela uniquement pour me défendre... Intéressant." sourit Jasmine, pensant déjà à pouvoir se servir de cet avantage contre lui. Elle recula quand elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle.

"Que croyiez-vous ? Vous êtes ma femme et je ne saurais toléré que l'on vous manque de respect ainsi. J'ai une image à préserver après tous." dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je me disais aussi qu'il était impossible pour quelqu'un comme vous de pensez au bien être d'une autre personne apart vous même. A croire que les vizirs sont tous les mêmes...égoistes, sans honneur..." dit-elle en lui faisant dos.

"Ne me comparez pas avec cette ordure. Vous ne m'estimez pas à ma juste valeur princesse."

"Quelle valeur ? Vous n'en avez aucune. Et... c'est sultane, vizir." dit-elle sèchement.

"Cessez de me manquez de respect ma chère ! Vous êtes sultane et je suis le sultan ! N'oubliez pas votre place !" s'enerva Jafar.

Jasmine ne répondit pas et l'entendit se rapprocher.

"Et d'ailleurs, il me semble vous avoir entendu dire à plusieurs reprise au vizir Razam que vous m'aimiez, que vous étiez heureuse avec moi... n'est-ce pas Jasmine ?" dit-il en souriant en se posant juste derrière elle.

"Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Si j'ai dit ça c'est uniquement pour me débarrasser de cet espèce de sale rat. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment marché à mon grand désespoir."

"Oui en effet. Mais avouez que vous étiez soulagé de me voir débarquer ces deux fois pour vous extirper de cette situation..."

"Peu importe... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait que votre image qui comptait... J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me laissez faire par ce vizir après tous... Comme ça votre image aurait été entaché..." supposa Jasmine en croisant ses bras, ne pensant pas du tout ce qu'elle disait.

"Hmmm et moi qui pensais que vous aviez un sens de l'honneur. Mais enfaite, vous n'avez aucune dignité à ce que je vois." répliqua t-il.

"C'est vous qui dîtes ça alors que vous m'avez forcé à vous épouser, seulement pour avoir une bonne image auprès des autres royaumes... Faire croire que vous avez été choisit par la princesse d'Agrabah...qu'elle bel acte de la part d'un homme comme vous."

"Ne pouvez-vous pas voire les choses autrement ? Vous me voyez toujours comme le pire des hommes." soupira Jafar toujours derrière elle.

"Hmmm non le pire des hommes c'est Razam, aucune dignité celui la. Ensuite vient Aladdin, le plus grand des lâches et ensuite, vous. Vous devriez être flatté. Et comment voulez-vous que je vous perçoive ?! Les circonstances font que je doive vous voir ainsi. Si vous n'aviez pas fait tout cela je ne vous détesterais peut-être pas autant."

"Oh j'en suis flatté princesse, je pensais être le premier sur votre liste de personne haïssable... Mais à quoi faites-vous allusion en parlant des circonstances ?"

"C'est pourtant évident. Je ne suis qu'un pion pour vous, une façon de vous distraire, un objet... Vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais. Comment voulez-vous que je vous vois Jafar...?"

"Vous pensez vraiment que se sont les seules raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous prendre comme épouse ? Croyez-moi les choses auraient pu mal tourner et pas qu'une fois. J'aurai très bien pu vous mettre à la rue vous et votre père, ou même vous tuer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien..." dit Jasmine en regardant le sol. Soudain elle sentit les mains de Jafar sur ses hanches, ainsi que son corps se presser contre le sien. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son coup avec tendresse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laissez plus d'espace, sachant qu'il était inutile de lui résister. Elle sentit les mains du vizir caresser sa taille mais au bout de quelques minutes de caresse, elle se ressaisit, s'extirpa de son étreinte et mis ses bras autour d'elle.

"N'avez-vous pas des invités qui vous attendent ?" dit-elle, voulant être seul.

"Hmmm... oui vous avez raison. Mais ne vous en faites pas je reviendrai dans peu de temps... J'espère que vous aurez adopté une nouvelle vision de moi Jasmine. Cela ne pourra être qu'agréable pour cette nuit..." dit-il avec un petit sourire en venant se positionner devant elle.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et vint l'embrasser.

"A tout à l'heure ma belle femme..." dit-il avant de la lâcher pour sortir de la chambre.

Jafar se dirigea vers la salle du trône pour rejoindre ses invités encore à table. Une fois dans la pièce, il vint s'installer de nouveaux à table.

"Excusez-moi messieurs j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire..." dit-il en adressant un regard cruel vers Razam, c'étant déjà remis à table.

"Oh ne vous en faites pas sultan Jafar." dit simplement un autre sultan.

Les hommes reprirent leur discussion. De longues minutes plus tard, Jafar n'écoutait même plus autour de lui. Son coude était posé sur la table, sa main retenant sa tête. Il regardait devant lui sans même voir. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Jasmine. Il la désirait tellement. Pourquoi était-il si cruel à ses yeux ? Ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas changer de point de vue le concernant ? Jafar ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser ce genre de question. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette soirée s'arrête pour rejoindre sa femme.

"Jafar ?" appela un des sultans.

"Oh oui pardonnez-moi j'étais pensif." dit-il.

"Nous avions remarqué, c'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle."

"...Qui y a t-il ?" demanda Jafar, exaspéré.

"Il se fait tard, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce diner ?"

"Oh si vous avez raison !" Alors Jafar se leva rapidement. "Mes seigneurs je vous remercie de vous être présenté à mon mariage avec la reine Jasmine. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps." Dit-il en les regardant s'incliné avant de partir vers la grande porte.

Jafar resta là, attendant de voir tous les hommes sortir du palais. Il ne quitta pas Razam des yeux, s'assurant qu'il ne tentait pas de se faufiler encore une fois vers les chambres de Jasmine. A son grand plaisir, Jafar pu partir vers les chambres de Jasmine. Il arriva rapidement devant sa chambre, puis poussa la porte.

Jasmine était sur son balcon, elle regarda l'éclat de la lune, pensant à ce qui se passera une fois que son mari sera revenu. Soudain, elle sentit une présence, puis son impression fut confirmé quand elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas accorder d'importance à sa présence.

"Encore en train de rêvasser princesse..." souffla Jafar en restant à deux pas d'elle.

"C'est sultane..." fit-elle remarquer.

"Hmmm... Et moi qui pensait vous voir sur votre lit en tenue légère pour mon arrivée..." sourit Jafar.

"Vous vous flattez un peu trop je crois Jafar." Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque.

"Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile de vous faire changer d'avis à mon sujet."

"Ca vous étonne...?"

"Non je m'y attendais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes ma femme et rien ne pourra changer cela." dit Jafar en s'approchant jusqu'à être derrière elle.

Jasmine ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Elle n'avait pas conscience que Jafar était à un pas d'elle. Alors quand elle voulu s'échapper du balcon pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, en se retournant brusquement elle se retrouva face à Jafar. Leurs corps étaient très proche et Jasmine fut glacé sur place.

"Et ou comptiez-vous aller, Sultane ?" sourit Jafar en avançant vers elle, pendant qu'elle reculait contre le rebord du balcon.

"Loin de vous..." soupira Jasmine en posant ses mains sur le muret.

"Hmmm évidemment..." souffla Jafar en posant ses mains sur le muret autour de Jasmine, l'empêchant de pouvoir partir. Il fit un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il déplaça ses mains sur sa taille et vint la presser contre lui. Jasmine n'eu d'autre choix que de répondre à son étreinte et mit ses mains sur son torse. Leur baiser dura quelques longue minutes puis Jafar sentit une opposition. Jasmine essayait de le repousser.

Alors il cessa son baiser, s'écarta lentement d'elle et se dirigea dans la chambre. Jasmine redouta qu'il lui demande de la rejoindre mais à la place, elle l'entendit dire tout autre chose.

"Je...je vais vous laisser princesse. Je pense que vous êtes épuisé et que vous voulez vous reposer... Bonne nuit Jasmine." dit Jafar avant de partir.

La reine ne le retint pas et une fois qu'il fut sortit de la chambre, Jasmine rentra dans celle-ci. Elle était perplexe, pourquoi Jafar avait renoncé si facilement à la nuit qu'ils devaient passer ? Elle ne comprenait pas, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle alla se poser sur son lit puis soudain une explication lui vint en tête. Et si Jafar essayait de changer pour elle ? Et si il essayait de lui plaire...? Jasmine y pensa pendant un long moment puis elle se ressaisit, cela était impossible et improbable venant d'un homme comme lui. Mais...qu'elle explication pouvait-elle maintenant avoir par rapport à son comportement ? Elle cessa d'y penser et s'installa sous ses couettes avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Jasmine avait déjeuné seul et n'avait pas vu Jafar. Après avoir fini son repas, elle s'empressa d'aller dans son Jardin retrouver son tigre. Une fois arrivé devant sa fontaine, elle regarda aux alentours, cherchant son animal.

"Rajah ? Rajah ?!" cria Jasmine, n'apercevant toujours pas son animal poilu. Soudain ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jafar, pensant qu'il était à l'origine de la disparition de Rajah. Et comme par hasard, Jafar apparu dans le jardin par la grande porte.

"Sultane que se passe t-il ? Cessez d'hurler ainsi on ne s'entend plus."

"Je n'hurlerai pas ainsi si vous n'aviez pas enlevé mon tigre !" s'énerva Jasmine en regardant Jafar s'approcher jusqu'à elle.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Votre tigre ? Oh vous pensez que je suis à l'origine de sa disparition ? Eh bien non désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'y suis pour rien."

"Vous mentez... La dernière fois que j'ai vu Rajah vous l'aviez changé en chaton et enfermé dans une cage !" insista Jasmine.

Jafar ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer.

"Tout cela dans l'unique but de me faire du mal, ou du chantage... Cela vous va bien ce genre d'attitude." ragea Jasmine. Jafar ne répondit toujours pas et regarda derrière Jasmine avec un petit sourire. Alors elle se retourna et remarqua son félin débarquer en galopant vers elle. Elle sourit et se mit à genoux pour accueillir son ami dans ses bras.

"Oh Rajah mais ou étais-tu ?!" soupira Jasmine en le caressant. Puis elle pensa à Jafar toujours derrière elle, consciente qu'elle l'avait accusé à tort. Alors elle se releva et fit face à Jafar.

"Ecoutez je... je pensais que vous vous étiez débarrassé de Rajah pour me faire du mal..." dit Jasmine en baissant les yeux.

"Et bien vous pensiez mal Jasmine. Comment pouvez-vous penser que je veuille vous faire du mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ? Croyez-moi je ne veux pas vous faire du mal..." dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour partir, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Jasmine le regarda s'éloigner, pensant à ses paroles. Puis elle revint vers Rajah et alla s'installer sur le bord de la fontaine. Elle caressa de nouveau son tigre, ne pouvant se débarrasser de ces paroles. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose, ses mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

En fin d'après midi, Jasmine retourna à sa chambre, pensive. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et vida son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. Alors elle alla ouvrir la porte et vit un des nombreux domestiques du palais.

"Bonsoir sultane. Votre mari exige votre présence se soir pour le diner." Dit-il en saluant la jeune femme avant de partir rapidement. Jasmine referma la porte, ne répondant pas à l'homme.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Jasmine mit un ensemble mettant en valeur ses formes, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle aperçu Jafar, déjà installé à la grande table.

"Vous voila Jasmine. Venez donc vous asseoir." dit Jafar, souriant. Il remarqua sa tenue très attirante et sourit de plus belle. Jasmine s'installa à côté de lui et ne dit pas un mot.

"Vous allez bien Jasmine ?" demanda Jafar, trouvant sa femme bien silencieuse.

"Oui...tous va bien." dit simplement Jasmine. Alors son mari se contenta de la regarder et attendit qu'elle continue.

"Bon écoutez, je veux juste, heu... m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je vous ai presque agresser dans le jardin et vous étiez pourtant à mon grand étonnement innocent."

"Et bien... depuis quand vous excusez-vous auprès de moi ? Vous aviez un problème de conscience ?" se moqua Jafar, amusé.

"...Non, ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de mes excuses et ne pas poser de question ?"

"Oh si ça peut vous soulager ma chère." Jafar continua de sourire en la regardant patiemment.

"Qui y-a t-il ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" s'interrogea Jasmine, voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

"Bien sûr que oui, votre beauté... Vous êtes tellement belle Jasmine." complimenta Jafar.

Jasmine ne sut quoi répondre à ses paroles, elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jasmine se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis la nuit dernière.

"Jafar, pourquoi la nuit dernière vous avez...enfin, vous voyez..."

"Pourquoi je vous ai laissé ? Si vous vouliez que je reste passer la nuit avec vous il suffisait de me le demander sultane..." répondit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé. Jasmine ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de reprendre la parole.

"Bien sûr que non, pourquoi voudrais-je m'encombrer de votre présence ?"

"Hmmm peut-être pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ?" dit Jafar, de façon sarcastique. "Non plus sérieusement, je suis partit tout simplement parce que je pensais que vous préfèreriez être seul..."

"Vous vous êtes privé seulement pour moi ?"

"Ca vous étonne ?"

"Heu... et bien, oui évidemment."

"Je vous avais pourtant dit ce que je voulais."

"Oh oui j'oubliais, mon 'bien être'." dit Jasmine de façon sarcastique.

"Vous ne me croyez pas à ce que je vois. Vous savez, votre tigre... je lui ai rendu sa taille normal et je l'ai libéré... Et rien de m'y obligeais, votre animal ne faisait pas partit du contrat."

"...Je ne vous fait pas confiance, vous êtes mauvais et ne faites jamais les choses pour le bien des autres, si vous avez fait cela c'est surement pour vos intérêts personnel."

"Cela me blesse de voir la façon dont vous me jugé." dit Jafar avec un petit sourire, ne voulant pas montrer son ressentit.

Jasmine ne répondit pas et se contenta de manger le contenue de l'assiette qui venait d'être présenté devant elle. Ils mangèrent silencieusement jusqu'au dessert, puis Jafar reprit la parole.

"Que pensez-vous de la situation princesse ?"

"Pourquoi m'appelez-vous princesse sans cesse alors que j'ai maintenant changé de titre ?"

"L'habitude Jasmine." dit-il simplement. "Je vais sans doute vous appeler ainsi un certain nombre de fois il faudra vous y faire."

"Hmmm, et de quelle situation parlez-vous ? Vous parlez de mon emprisonnement ? De notre mariage ? D'Aladdin ?"

"Exactement."

"Eh bien que voulez-vous que je pense ? Je subis c'est tout. Je ne pense rien ça ne servira à rien."

"Vous mentez. Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien penser princesse."

"Que cherchez vous réellement ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?" demanda Jasmine, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de sa question.

Jafar ne répondit pas et se leva de son siège. Il vint se mettre derrière la princesse et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'attends quelque chose de vous ?"

"Eh bien, vous essayez d'être 'gentil' si je peux dire cela ainsi. Et ça ne vous ressemble pas. Vous cachez quelque chose je le sais."

"Vous vous faites des idées Jasmine, encore une fois. Vous vous attendez toujours au pire venant de moi ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dit. Et pourtant vous n'arrivez pas à voir ce que j'essaye de vous montrer..."

"Et qu'essayez-vous de me montrer ?" demanda t-elle en sentant les mains du sultan sur ses épaules affermirent leur pression.

"Je vous laisse deviner...princesse." répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle lentement. "Je vous laisse Jasmine. Vous avez surement autre chose à faire." finit-il en disparaissant de la pièce.

Jasmine était stupéfaite, elle trouvait Jafar de plus en plus incompréhensible, elle ne parvenait pas à le cerner, à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se mit rapidement dans son lit, ne voulant plus penser à cette journée.

Le lendemain, Jasmine se réveilla rapidement, déterminé à comprendre les raisons de Jafar pour agir ainsi. Il devait surement préparer quelque chose... Elle s'habilla, alla déjeuner, et se dirigea avec assurance dans les appartements de son mari. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, et entra. Elle découvrit la pièce, plutôt lumineuse à son grand étonnement, malgré les nombreuses couches de rouge et noir qui parsemaient la pièce, avec de légère incrustation en or.

Elle se ressaisit, se rappelant de la raison de sa présence dans sa chambre. Elle regarda partout dans la grande pièce, même dans sa salle de douche, ne pensant même pas qu'elle aurait pu le trouver nue... Mais personne n'était là. Alors elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne pièce qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était vizir. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, elle s'y rendait souvent dans le passé pour faire des reproches au vizir. Mais elle n'y trouva personne non plus. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle du trône et se dirigea vers Razoul.

"Razoul ! Où est Jafar ?" demanda t-elle agressivement, n'ayant jamais eu la moindre sympathie pour ce garde.

"Oh sultane Jasmine !" dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle. "Eh bien je ne sais pas ma reine je ne suis pas au courant des activités du sultan."

Jasmine ne répondit pas et se contenta de souffler. C'était incroyable pensait-elle. Quand elle voulait être seul, Jafar débarquait, et quand elle voulait lui parler, il était introuvable... Sans même répondre à Razoul, Jasmine repartit dans ses chambres. Elle y resta jusqu'au soir quand soudain elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse donner son autorisation pour entrer, elle aperçut la porte s'entrouvrir. Elle devina aussitôt qui était en train d'entrer. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait entrer dans sa chambre sans avoir son autorisation. Alors elle vit Jafar entrer et ne bougea pas de son lit.

"Bonjour Jasmine. J'ai appris que vous vouliez me voir..." commença Jafar.

"Heu...oui c'est exact." répondit-elle, troublé. "Ou étiez-vous aujourd'hui Jafar ?"

"Cela n'a pas d'importance princesse."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que vous voudriez vraiment le savoir... Bref, pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? Vous vous sentiez seul ?" se moqua Jafar.

Jasmine sourit à sa remarque et se leva de son lit. "Je voulais vous voir parce que j'ai des questions à vous poser."

"Allez-y je suis à votre écoute ma chère."

"Jafar, je veux savoir exactement à quoi vous jouez avec moi... et n'essayez pas d'esquiver la question ou de me répondre par autre chose parce que je ne vous lâcherais pas... Je veux savoir à quoi vous pensez..."

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre Jasmine ? J'ai déjà répondu à cette question mais vous n'écoutez pas. Non, vous ne cherchez pas à comprendre plutôt." dit Jafar calmement.

"Non, vous m'avez simplement dit de deviner... en rien cela répond à ma question." persista Jasmine en restant debout devant lui.

"Bien sûr que si... A votre avis Jasmine, pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas tué vous et votre père ? Pourquoi vous ai-je protégé de se vizir galeux si je n'en avait, comme vous dîtes, rien à faire de vous ? Pourquoi je ne vous enferme pas, ou ne vous maltraite pas ? Pensez à tout cela Jasmine, à tout ce que je fais pour vous rendre les choses plus faciles... Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi je fais cela... Mais vous ne voulez pas y croire." dit simplement Jafar en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

Jasmine ne savait quoi répondre, se rappelant du comportement de Jafar à son égard.

"Je...heu..." bégaya Jasmine.

Jafar souffla, puis se dirigea rapidement vers Jasmine. Il agrippa ses épaules, la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa avec passion. Jasmine ne pu résister à son ardeur et se laissa faire, elle ne tenta même pas de le repousser, et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle répondit à son baiser, pour la deuxième fois. Après quelques minutes, Jafar se décolla d'elle et recula. Il se retourna face à la porte et marcha lentement, puis s'arrêta. Jasmine elle, n'avait pas bougé.

"Jasmine, je vous aime..." avoua t-il en fermant les yeux. Il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de Jasmine, alors il continua son chemin pour sortir de la pièce. Soudain, la voix de sa femme le fit s'arrêter.

"Jafar ! Je...enfin, comment ? Je ne comprends pas. Avant tout cela, il n'y avait que mépris entre nous et maintenant...maintenant vous me dîtes que vous m'aimez ?! C'est incompréhensible..." persista Jasmine.

"Même avant que vous ne rencontriez votre rat des rues, je savais au fond de moi que... je ressentais déjà des choses pour vous. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je n'étais pas indifférent à votre charme. Vous savez maintenant princesse... Mais n'imaginez pas un instant que cela change quelque chose à votre situation." Commença t-il à dire, frustré.

"Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que vous puissiez ressentir ce genre de sentiment...surtout pour moi..." répondit Jasmine, choqué.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre comme vous semblez le croire. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'être mauvais Jasmine. Quand vous y réfléchissez bien, je n'ai agi que dans votre intérêt et celui d'Agrabah... Lorsque j'hypnotisais votre père avant tout cela, c'étais pour qu'il me laisse prendre des mesures radicales pour aider notre cité, autrement dit pour la débarrasser de toute la vermine. Ensuite quand j'ai dénoncé Aladdin, c'était pour vous. J'estimais que vous aviez le droit de connaître la vérité..." Justifia Jafar.

"Oui et j'imagine que vous avez prit un plaisir fou à le dénoncer..." sourit Jasmine, constatant la logique de tous ce qu'il disait.

"Hmmm, en effet princesse." répondit Jafar en riant.

"...Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais finalement... Mais ne pensez pas que ma vision de vous a changé."

Jafar sourit à sa remarque et se contenta de se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que sa femme le retienne de sortir. Mais cela n'arriva pas, alors il partit, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Laissez moi des commentaires si vous voulez une suite.**

Jasmine, ne sachant quoi faire le laissa partir et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur celui-ci et repensa à cette soirée, aux paroles de son mari et surtout, à ce baiser qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se demandait si Jafar l'aimait vraiment. Elle sourit en se remémorant se magnifique baiser. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle change de point de vue concernant Jafar, lui "laisser sa chance" pensait-elle. Elle sourit de plus belle en pensant à tout cela et s'endormit rapidemment.

Le lendemain matin Jasmine se réveilla et aperçu une silhouette en face d'elle, et reconnu Jafar rapidemment. Le sultan s'attendait à l'entendre hurler comme le matin précédent. Mais, à son grand étonnement, elle se redressa simplement en silence.

"Heu...vous allez bien Jasmine ?" se moqua Jafar.

"Oui... Pourquoi n'irai-je pas ?"

"Et bien, vous n'avez poussé aucun cri en me voyant, ce qui est plutôt inhabituelle venant de vous..."

Jasmine ne su quoi dire et se contenta de sourire en baissant la tête.

"Enfin bref. Je suis venu pour vous informer que je vais m'absenter quelques jours, peut-être une semaine."

"Ah oui ? Je vais enfin avoir un peu de tranquillité." dit Jasmine d'un air narquois.

"Hmmm je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ma chère."

"Et ou partez-vous ? Et pourquoi ?" s'interrogea t-elle.

"Tant de question, seriez-vous inquiète ? Ou auriez-vous peur de vous ennuyer sans moi ?" se moqua Jafar.

"Pour m'inquiéter il faudrait encore que vous ayez un intérêt pour moi... Une fois de plus vous vous flattez de trop." Rit Jasmine.

"...Je pars chez un royaume voisin. Le royaume du sultan Rhamir."

"Oh et pourquoi cela ?"

"Je ne répondrais pas à cette question Jasmine."

"Bon très bien... Après tout je m'en moque." Jasmine n'insista pas, se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain sans même regarder Jafar. Mais soudain elle sentit un contact sur son bras. La seconde d'après, Jafar la tira vers lui, la pressa contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jasmine avait posé instinctivement ses mains sur son torse et répondit sans riposter à son étreinte. Il glissa timidement sa main sur sa nuque, puis quelques secondes après, elle s'écarta de lui et baissa les yeux.

"Vous devriez y allez..." dit Jasmine, le regard toujours vers le sol.

"Vous me manquerez princesse." sourit Jafar, avant de se retourner vers la sortie. "A bientôt."

Jasmine ne répondit pas et le regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Elle se dirigea maintenant vers sa salle de bain pour s'habiller, prête à passer une journée tranquille.

Sept jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Jafar, et Jasmine devait l'avouer, ses accrochements avec l'ancien vizir lui manquait... Jasmine était dans sa chambre, il se faisait tard. Le soleil venait de se coucher mais elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit.

"Bonjour sultane, je viens simplement vous informer que votre époux est rentré de voyage il y a quelques minutes." dit un jeune domestique du palais.

"Oh merci de m'avoir prévenue." dit-elle simplement.

Le domestique s'empressa de partir, laissant Jasmine seul dans sa chambre. Elle repensa rapidement à sa dernière entrevue avec Jafar et esquissa un sourire. Elle décida donc de se diriger rapidement vers la salle du trône, espérant y trouver Jafar. Elle arriva rapidement et en effet, elle remarqua de loin que le sultan était déjà installé sur son trône.

"Jafar ?!" commença Jasmine en s'approchant de lui.

Il était assis sur son siège, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir en forme de serpent, sa main retenant sa tête. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner le visage vers sa femme en l'entendant arriver.

"Jafar ? J'imagine que je ne vous ai pas vraiment manqué étant donné que vous n'avez pas prit la peine de venir me voir."

Jafar lui adressa un simple regard, fit un sourire bref et soupira lourdement.

"Je ne pensais pas que cela vous poseriez problème. Il me semblait que...moins vous me voyez mieux vous allez..." Souffla t-il lentement.

"Oui, vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue d'ailleurs." répondit Jasmine, agacée.

Jafar sourit légèrement à sa remarque et la regarda s'éloigner vers ses chambres. Il nu aucune réaction à son départ et resta installé sur son siège. Jasmine de son côté, était déjà dans sa chambre, furieuse.

"Mais comment ai-je pu me tromper à se point ?!" rumina t-elle toute seul. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et versa une larme, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. A quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre de sa part de toute façon ? Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre à sa porte. Alors elle se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, elle aperçu son mari, s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Vous ? Depuis quand frappez-vous à la porte pour entrer dans ma chambre ?" dit-elle agressivement en retournant vers le centre de sa chambre, lui laissant la place pour entrer. Jafar entra donc sans répondre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, maintenant à quelque pas de sa femme.

"Jasmine... je suis désolé, pour tout ça..." dit-il difficilement.

"Pour m'ignorer comme vous le faites depuis votre retour ? Vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de rester ou vous étiez..." dit Jasmine, lui faisant dos.

"Je... je ne vous ignore pas Jasmine. Je n'ai juste... pas la force de vous répondre."

Jasmine se retourna et fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'une chose n'allait pas. Elle remarqua qu'il respirait différemment, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, il semblait exténué...

"Jafar, vous allez bien ?" s'interrogea Jasmine en faisant un pas vers lui.

Jafar sourit légèrement en la voyant s'inquiéter pour lui, et porta sa main sur son torse.

"Oui je suis juste..."

Jasmine eu soudain une expression de choc lorsqu'elle aperçu du sang couler du coin de sa bouche. Jafar leva les yeux vers elle, perdit son sourire, fit un pas en avant, mais s'écroula sur le sol.

"Jafar !" cria Jasmine, courant vers lui. Elle se détendit deux minutes, remarquant qu'il n'était que évanouie. Alors elle le tira difficilement et l'installa sur son lit. Elle mit une main sur son front et remarqua qu'il était bouillant. Elle partit rapidement dans sa salle de bain, mouilla une serviette d'eau froide et revint dans sa chambre pour la mettre sur son front. Elle paniqua un instant, ne sachant quoi faire de plus. Elle passa une main légère sur son torse et remarqua que son vêtement était humide. Alors elle commença à écarter sa veste et aperçu un bandage blanc, enfin... rouge maintenant, totalement recouvert de sang. Elle retira lentement le bandage et découvrit avec horreur une énorme plaie sanglante. Elle eu une expression de choc sur le visage et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Elle rapporta une bassine remplit d'eau et quelque serviette. Elle nettoya cette vilaine blessure, et découvrit à quel point celle-ci était profonde. Elle mit un nouveau bandage propre sur son torse et laissa son vêtement ouvert.

Elle observa attentivement le corps de Jafar, et vit une nouvelle tache sur son épaule. Alors elle retira son épaulette pointue et fit la même chose qu'avec son torse. Mais d'où venaient ces blessures ?! pensait-elle. Après avoir finit son nettoyage, Jasmine rapporta son matériel dans la salle de bain et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle garda son regard poser sur lui, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne pu continuer de lutter contre la fatigue et s'endormit sur sa chaise, face au sultan encore évanouit.

Quelques heures après, Jasmine se réveilla et vit Jafar toujours allonger, sa serviette sur la tête. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son balcon, pensive. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? Elle aurait dut le laisser se vider de son sang... Il serait surement mort à l'heure qu'il est si elle n'avait rien fait... Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé ? Elle se posait toutes sortes de question sur son mari puis sourit un instant. Il faisait totalement nuit maintenant, elle s'était endormit plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et remarqua la main de Jafar bouger légèrement. Elle vint rapidement s'asseoir sur sa chaise à côté de lui.

"Jafar ?" appela t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse. A la place, elle vit les yeux de Jafar s'ouvrir légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui, comme perdu.

"Jasmine ?"

"Vous voila enfin réveillé, j'ai cru que jamais ça n'arriverait !" commença Jasmine.

"Vous vous inquiétiez ?" se moqua Jafar.

Jasmine ne répondit pas à sa remarque et regarda son mari essayer de se redresser. Une fois adosser contre le muret du lit, Jafar prêta attention au bandage et retira la serviette de sa tête.

"Attendez mais nous sommes dans votre chambre... Que c'est-il passé ?" demanda t-il.

"Vous étiez dans mes appartements puis vous vous êtes soudain écroulé sur le sol. Alors je vous ai amené sur mon lit. J'ai remarqué vos blessures et je vous ai changé vos bandages..."

"...Vous ?" s'étonna Jafar en faisant un petit sourire.

"Vu vos blessures si je n'avais rien fait vous seriez mort de toute évidence..."

"Depuis quand cela vous gênerait-il de me voir mort ?"

"Cessez vos remarque Jafar, dîtes moi plutôt ce qu'il vous est arrivé durant votre semaine d'absence !"

"Vous n'avez pas à savoir princesse, je vous assure cela ne vous apportera rien."

"Je vous demande pardon ? Vous revenez à moitié mort et ça ne me regarde pas ?! Et pourquoi n'avez vous pas prévenu les gardes et les médecins que vous étiez blessé ?!" s'énerva Jasmine en venant s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

"...Je n'ai pas de réponse princesse. Je suis peut-être trop fière pour montrer mes faiblesses..."

"Vous êtes stupide vous auriez pu mourir... Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous sembliez si... 'absent' lorsque vous êtes revenu."

"Vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour moi on dirait..." sourit Jafar en se rapprochant de Jasmine.

Jasmine ne sut quoi répondre et le regarda s'approcher. Il se retrouva tout près d'elle, les draps toujours sur lui.

"Merci Jasmine..." dit-il avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. La seconde d'après, Jafar attira sa femme vers lui et l'embrassa. Jasmine finit par s'éloigner après de longue seconde.

"Arrêtez...vous ne me dîtes jamais rien et vous faites comme si tout allait bien..."

"Oh je vois, vous tenez tant que cela à connaître mes activités ?" remarqua t-il. Il poussa les draps du lit et commença à se lever. Mais soudain, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et manqua de s'écraser une nouvelle fois au sol. Mais Jasmine était là pour le retenir. Elle réagit rapidement en le voyant en difficulté et le rattrapa. Elle avait une main sur son torse et l'autre dans son dos. Elle y sentit une moiteur et remarqua également une énorme tache de sang sur ses draps, où était posé Jafar... Elle l'aida ensuite à se rasseoir sur le lit.

"Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger. Et, votre dos..." dit-elle en tapotant légèrement sur son vêtement. La main pleine de sang, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain une nouvelle fois, et revint rapidement avec des serviettes propres et une bassine d'eau.

"C'est inutile princesse, je vais guérir..." souffla le sultan difficilement.

"Vous plaisantez j'espère..." dit-elle en venant s'installer à ses côtés. Jafar ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Jasmine mit ses mains sur les épaules de Jafar, et essaya de retirer son vêtement qui couvrait son torse. Jafar se laissa faire et tendit les bras vers l'arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois ceci fait, ayant du mal à rester droit, il se pencha légèrement en avant et arrondit son dos.

"Et moi qui espérait que le jour ou vous m'ôterez mes vêtements serait un moment plus...intime." se moqua Jafar avec son sarcasme habituel.

Jasmine ne pu retenir un sourire à sa remarque et reprit vite son sérieux.

"Cessez de parler vous allez vous épuiser..." se contenta t-elle.

Elle trempa la serviette dans la bassine d'eau chaude et la tamponna sur la blessure de Jafar. Celle-ci était semblable à celles qu'il avait sur le torse et l'épaule. Elle glissa précautionneusement le tissu sur son dos pour nettoyer tous le sang. Jafar respira lourdement sous la douleur et crispa ses doigts sur le matelas.

"S'il vous plais, dîtes-moi ce qu'il c'est passé Jafar..." demanda Jasmine toujours en passant sa serviette sur lui.

"Vous êtes vraiment têtu Jasmine..." sourit Jafar en se redressant légèrement.

"Non ne bougez pas !" paniqua Jasmine en voyant une nouvelle trainé de sang couler de sa plaie.

Jafar sourit face à son inquiétude. "Pourquoi vous faites ça Jasmine ?"

"Si vous mourez, je n'arriverai jamais à nettoyer tout le sang que votre cadavre aura perdu..." dit-elle ironiquement en riant.

Jafar sourit à son tour. "Je ne doutais pas de votre réponse princesse."

Jasmine prit un nouveau bandage et l'entoura autour de son buste.

"Merci Jasmine, une nouvelle fois vous me sauvez... Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi..."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire et y attrapa des draps propres. Elle revint vers son mari et commença à changer le draps de l'oreiller. Elle vit Jafar se lever difficilement alors elle se dépêcha de changer celui taché de sang, encore sur le matelas. Une fois ceci fait, Jafar n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se reposa immédiatement sur le lit, se sentant de plus en plus faible. Il regarda la jeune femme emporter les draps hors de sa chambre et la vit revenir sous peu.

"N'est-ce pas le rôle des domestiques de faire ce genre de travail ?" rappela t-il.

"Vous pensez que je suis le genre de femme à demander de l'aide pour ce genre de chose ? De plus le temps presse et nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit... Je ne vais pas déranger une servante pour une chose aussi banale que celle-ci..." dit-elle en revenant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Une léger silence s'installa avant que Jafar ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

"Vous voulez donc vraiment savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?"

"Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à se que se soit vous qui relanciez la question..." Jasmine sourit un instant avant de reprendre : "Oui bien sûr que je veux savoir, je ne demande que cela..." elle se rapprocha de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique.

"Et bien... enfaite si je me suis absenté, c'est à cause de vous..." avoua Jafar.

"Quoi ?! A cause de moi ? Je ne comprend pas..." Jasmine était perplexe.

"Oui ou plutôt, pour vous..."

"Expliquez vous je ne vous suis pas."

"Vous devez surement vous souvenir de Razam... ce vizir galeux qui avait osé poser les yeux sur vous..."

Jasmine le regarda attentivement et ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il poursuive.

"Je suis partit pour le tuer..." Lâcha t-il soudainement. "Vous voyez, le jour ou vous m'avez cherché sans me trouver dans le palais... Ce jour là, la plupart des invités présent à notre mariage n'étaient pas encore rentré dans leurs cités, ils étaient restés ici à Agrabah, pour y passer quelques jours. Parmi eux, il y avait Razam... Quand j'ai su par mes gardes qu'il était toujours là, je n'arrivais plus à supporter la façon dont il s'était comporté avec vous... Alors je suis partit à sa recherche et je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Le sultan Rhamir n'était pas là lui, Razam était seul... Vous n'imaginez pas la jouissance que j'ai ressentit en voyant son visage se tordre de douleur quand il a sentit la lame que je lui réservait, se plonger au plus profond de sa chair..."

Jasmine ne répondit pas, perplexe.

"Et cette semaine... mon absence était tout aussi justifié... Le sultan Rhamir m'a convoqué dans son royaume. Il m'a d'abord dit que c'était pour raison politique. Mais je savais très bien qu'il n'en était rien... Il était au courant de la disparition de son vizir inutile et il savait que c'était moi... Mais j'y suis allé tout de même, je ne suis pas un lâche... Evidemment, une fois que j'étais arrivé dans sa salle du trône, il s'est empressé de me faire arrêter par ses gardes et à commencer à me poser des questions sur son vizir mort. Quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de notre mariage, il ne m'a pas cru. J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour m'échapper. Heureusement que j'avais sur moi cette potion permettant de disparaître..."

"Ah oui, cette fiole rouge que vous aviez sortit de votre veste pour échapper à mon père il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela..." remarqua Jasmine.

"Oui c'est bien ça. Je me suis donc enfuit mais... ses gardes on tout de même réussit à m'atteindre... Quelques flèches m'ont effleuré avant que je ne commence ma chevauché pour revenir à Agrabah. Et me voila maintenant ici, avec quelques petites blessures..." finit Jafar avec un petit sourire. Il redressa la tête pour faire face à Jasmine. Voyant que celle-ci était complètement choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Jafar garda son sourire et haussa un sourcil.

"Vous vous moquez de moi..." finit par dire Jasmine.

"Oh non pas du tout, pensez-vous que je me serais infligé ces blessures pour pouvoir inventer une histoire pareil ?" se moqua Jafar.

"Vous avez...fait tout cela pour moi ? Vous avez risqué la mort pour moi ?Uniquement pour punir le vizir...?" interrogea Jasmine, ne pouvant y croire.

"Je vous avais dit qu'il ne serait pas impuni..." sourit Jafar.

"Mais... pourquoi une fois rentré vous n'avez rien dit aux gardes pour qu'il vous soigne ? Vous auriez pu mourir..."

"Je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses princesse."

"Vos faiblesses ?" demanda Jasmine.

"Oui...vous êtes ma faiblesse Jasmine."

Celle-ci se leva du lit et commença à marcher lentement devant elle. Etonner de l'aveu de Jafar, Jasmine ne su quoi lui répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la table qui était posé dans un coin de sa chambre.

Jafar sourit en la voyant ainsi de dos, il se leva difficilement du lit, mit sa main sur le haut de son bras à cause de la douleur, et se dirigea vers la sultane. Soudain, Jasmine sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Alors elle se retourna et vit Jafar tout près d'elle. Elle ne su quoi dire et le laissa poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Jasmine... à quoi pensez-vous ?" demanda Jafar.

"Je... je me pose des questions sur vos sentiments... il est possible en effet que vous n'ayez pas mentit sur ce que vous ressentez pour moi... Mais je suis encore incertaine." dit-elle simplement, restant contre la table.

"Oh je vois..." Jafar s'approcha lentement d'elle. La seconde d'après, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jasmine ne voulu pas résister, alors elle glissa ses mains sur son torse découvert et sentit le bandage sous ses doigts. Après quelques minutes, Jasmine le poussa légèrement.

"Vous devriez retourner dans le lit, vous avez besoin de repos..." Dit-elle simplement. Jafar sourit à sa remarque, l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'écarta d'elle. Il retourna silencieusement vers le lit et se glissa sous les draps.

"Il se fait tard Jasmine, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dormir dans votre lit...?" se moqua Jafar. Elle esquissa un sourire face à sa remarque.

"Je me suis reposer pendant que vous étiez évanouie... Je n'ai plus sommeil Jafar..." se moqua t'elle en retour.

"Oui bien sûr... vous occupez de moi à dut être fatiguant. Quel dommage... D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas dit la vrai raison pour vous être occuper de moi ainsi..."

Jasmine se sentit rougir devant lui, elle baissa les yeux et commença à se diriger vers le balcon.

"Jasmine, j'ai répondu à vos questions... A vous de répondre aux miennes..." dit Jafar, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Jasmine se retourna vers lui et vint jusqu'au lit. Elle se pencha vers son mari et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jafar agréablement surpris, répondit à son ardeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne. C'était la première fois que c'était elle qui venait l'embrasser de sa volonté...

"Reposez-vous Jafar." dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers son balcon.

Malgré ne pas avoir eu de réponse, le sultan sourit grandement et n'insista pas. Il se coula sous les draps, essayant de se détendre.

Jasmine de son côté, s'accouda au balcon et profita de la beauté de la nuit. Elle sourit en pensant à la situation entre elle et Jafar. Elle se souvint soudain du baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle regarda la lune un instant, se retourna vers Jafar et le vit coucher sur le dos. Elle réfléchit un moment à la situation, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle alla ranger la chaise ou elle l'avait prise puis partit dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement mais ne mit pas son petit ensemble en dentelle. Elle se contenta d'un short noir simple mettant en valeur ses cuisses, et un haut laissant ses bras et son ventre de visible. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le sofa qui trônait au fond de sa chambre et prit un petit drap pour se couvrir.

"Vous ne venez pas vous coucher ma princesse ?" dit Jafar, ses mains croisées derrière sa tête, relevant son buste.

"Vous ne dormez toujours pas ?" s'exclama Jasmine en l'observant.

"Bien sûr que non."

"Vous vous doutez surement que je ne viendrai pas dormir dans mon lit cette nuit..."

"Quel dommage..." répondit Jafar avec un petit sourire.

Jasmine sourit légèrement avant de se faufiler sous ses couettes.

"Jasmine... Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour tous ce que vous avez fait..." souffla Jafar, avec tous le sérieux possible.

"Vous avez prit des risques inconsidérés Jafar..."

"Oui, mais cela valait le coup je vous assure... Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerai rien princesse."

"Vous êtes conscient que vous venez peut être d'entrer en guerre contre le royaume de Rhamir... seulement pour avoir tué un vizir qui ne méritait pas autant d'effort..."

"J'en suis conscient princesse..."

"...Vous êtes vraiment incroyable." Cette remarque fit sourire Jafar. "Dormez maintenant, j'ai aussi besoin de sommeil. M'occupé de vous une journée entière n'est pas de tout repos." sourit Jasmine, déjà installé sur son sofa.

"Evidemment ma chère." sourit Jafar, décidé à dormir.

Jasmine ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire et s'endormit rapidement.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde voici le 5ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci ! Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Jasmine se réveilla assez tôt. Elle se leva et remarqua que Jafar n'était plus là. Elle paniqua en imaginant les pires scénarios possible. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le balcon, pensant qu'il aurait voulu prendre l'air, mais personne. Elle s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain, et se détendit en voyant le vizir devant la baignoire.

"Jafar ! Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois réveillé pour vous échapper comme ça." dit Jasmine en l'observant.

Il se retourna vers elle et sourit avant de parler. "Vous vous inquiétez Jasmine ?"

"...Bien sûr que non." répondit Jasmine en rougissant. Elle remarqua l'absence des bandages sur le torse de Jafar, elle vit alors ses blessures rouge vif, mais commençant déjà à cicatriser. "Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le lit ? Vous ne devriez pas vous levez." Informa Jasmine.

"Mes bandages se sont enlevés cette nuit, ça m'a gêné alors je suis venu ici pour m'en mettre de nouveau. Mais... j'ai un peu de mal. Votre aide serait la bienvenue..." suggéra t-il avec un petit sourire.

Jasmine souffla et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle attrapa des bandages propres, et une fois devant lui posa une main sur son torse pour écarter légèrement son vêtement et voir l'évolution de ses blessures.

"Vous semblez guérir plutôt vite. Les saignements ont arrêtés."

"La douleur a disparu aussi." compléta t-il en l'observant intensément.

"Tournez-vous..." dit Jasmine. Jafar s'exécuta et enleva ses épaulettes pointues. Elle plaça donc les nouveaux bandages sur son dos et une fois ceci fait, Jafar lui fit face. Elle le regarda un instant, puis baissa les yeux pour commencer à mettre la bandelette blanche sur son buste.

"Qu'avez-vous fait pendant mon absence princesse ?" s'interrogea Jafar.

"Pas grand chose. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?"

"Hmmm oui c'est vrai que sans moi vous avez dû vous ennuyer ma chère." Jafar commença à sourire. "Allez avouez que je vous ai manqué..."

"Bien sûr que non vous vous faites des idées..."

"Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi une fois avoir su que j'étais rentré de mon périple vous vous êtes empressé de venir me voir Jasmine ?" dit Jafar, fière de sa répartie.

"La curiosité peut-être... L'envie de vous mettre de mauvaise humeur..." répondit Jasmine, gêné, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

"Oh vraiment ? Rien de plus...?" sourit Jafar en la regardant s'éloigner doucement. Elle était maintenant de dos, il en profita pour admirer l'ensemble de son magnifique corps.

"Evidemment, pourquoi m'auriez vous manquez ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas, je me pose des questions c'est tout..."

"Eh bien cessez de vous poser des questions. Vous perdez votre temps."

"Hmmm nous verrons." Jafar avança jusqu'à elle, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa dans le coup.

Jasmine posa instinctivement ses mains sur les siennes et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place.

"Vous voyez... vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez..." sourit Jafar en reprenant sa gorge.

"Non vous me forcez comme d'habitude..." se justifia Jasmine en clignant lentement les yeux.

"Hmmm menteuse..." soupira Jafar en se collant contre Jasmine. Celle-ci sentit la chaleur de son torse contre son dos et ne su quoi faire. Alors elle s'arracha de son étreinte et avança lentement pour prendre ses distances.

"Vous pensez que je vous aime... cessez de vous croire irrésistible."

"Je suis sûr que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente."

"Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?" s'interrogea t'elle.

"Votre façon de réagir Jasmine..." sourit-il.

"Ah ? Et comment je réagis ?"

"Vous êtes... attentionnée envers moi, et cela ne vous ressemble pas." Sourit Jafar.

Jasmine ne su quoi répondre et se sentit rougir.

"D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous aviez cette attitude envers moi..." soupira Jafar en s'approchant lentement d'elle une nouvelle fois.

"Heu... je... je trouve que vous avez...changez. Vous semblez moins cruelle qu'avant... Il se peut en effet que cette semaine ai été longue sans avoir de personne à contrarié... Je l'avoue votre présence ma légèrement manqué... Je dis bien 'légèrement'" finit-elle par dire en se retournant face à lui.

"Oh ! Intéressant." répondit-il satisfait, maintenant devant elle. Jasmine s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse mais contre toute attente, Jafar se contenta de la regarder profondément, puis s'éloigna vers les chambres de Jasmine, en réajustant son vêtement. Jasmine l'observa un instant, et le suivit.

"Bon je vous laisse ma reine. Je dois changer de vêtement celui-ci est taché de sang. A plus tard Jasmine." se contenta t-il avant de partir rapidement.

Elle le laissa s'échapper et partit vers les chambres de son père. De son côté, Jafar était maintenant dans sa salle privé, celle que personne ne connaissait.

"Alors Jafar ? Quoi d'neuf ?"

"Oh Iago... Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Il faut dire que maintenant tu passe tes journées à dévorer des coupelles de fruit sans sortir de cette pièce." remarqua Jafar en se dirigeant vers une armoire.

"Et toi tu les passes avec ta princesse..." répondit le perroquet en mangeant sa grappe de raisin.

Le sultan ne répondit pas et attrapa un nouveau veston dans l'armoire.

"Alors ? Elle t'aime la princesse ?" demanda Iago en venant voler plus près de lui.

"Retourne manger tes fruits vil perroquet..." s'énerva Jafar.

"A ta réaction j'suppose que non !"

"Rhooo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Jasmine. Je sens bien qu'elle ne me déteste pas autant qu'elle aimerait me le faire croire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne cesse de me repousser..."

"Normal c'est la princesse. Et d'toute manière d'puis quand c'est si important pour toi qu'elle t'apprécie la minette ? Il me semble que tes projets s'étaient de d'venir sultan. C'est fait maintenant alors pourquoi t'embêter avec elle ?"

"Je doute qu'un emplumer insolent comme toi puisse comprendre..." se contenta t-il avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant habiller d'un nouveau veston propre. Il était très similaire à celui qu'il portait d'habitude. Les couleurs étaient inversés. Le noir était devenu rouge et le rouge devenu noir. Son turban était également différent. Il n'avait plus de plume mais possédait toujours le rubis en son milieu. Se dessinait également comme une sorte d'éclair, partant des deux côtés du turban pour en faire son contour. Il commença à partir mais fut retenu par l'animal volant.

"Oh... tu l'aime ?" Iago commença à rire avant de reprendre la parole. "Oui c'bien ça t'es amoureux d'la jeune princesse !"

Soudain, Jafar retourna vers Iago et l'attrapa au coup.

"Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ?!" s'énerva t-il.

"Oh mais rien j'suis heureux pour toi... vraiment." répondit l'oiseau avec difficulté. Alors Jafar le relâcha, tandis que la bestiole s'envolait loin de sa porter.

"Et comment tu comptes la faire tomber amoureuse de toi ? Tu vas l'ensorceler ? Lui faire boire une potion ? Autre chose ?"

"Rien de tout cela. Si elle ne m'aime pas, alors qu'il en soit ainsi..."

"Tu m'étonne la. Renoncer ne t'ressemble pas."

"Je ne renonce à rien ! Même si elle ne m'aime pas, elle reste ma femme et rien ne changera cela."

"Mouai... Toute façon ça me r'garde pas." dit Iago avant de s'envoler.

"Oui exactement. Retourne manger tes fruits et te vautrer dans tes coussins. Tu y es tellement mieux mon cher ami à plume." dit Jafar avant de partir sans attendre de réponse. Le perroquet ne se le fit pas répéter et vola vers son coussin moelleux, sa grappe de raisin n'attendant que lui.

Jasmine frappa à la porte de la chambre de son père et entra en entendant un sons s'échapper de la pièce.

"Père ?" appela t-elle.

"Oh Jasmine c'est toi ! Tu vas bien ma chérie ?" s'inquiéta soudainement le vieille homme.

"Oui père ça va. Mais et toi ? Jafar te traite bien ?"

"Oui, enfin je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ma vie n'a pas vraiment changé. Je n'ai juste plus de statue mais hormis cela, tout va bien."

"Bon, c'est le plus important." se contenta la jeune femme en baissant les yeux au sol.

"...Tu étais venu pour me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Pourquoi pense-tu cela ? Je suis peut-être juste venu voir comment tu allais..." elle remonta son regard vers lui tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

"Je te connais Jasmine, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Dit-moi..."

Jasmine baissa de nouveaux les yeux au sol avant de soupirer lourdement.

"C'est Jafar..." commença t-elle, hésitante.

"Il ta fait du mal ?! Jasmine je suis vraiment désolé tu dois partir et ne..." s'affola le sultan avant de se faire couper par sa fille.

"Non père ce n'est pas ça !" le calma t-elle. "Il me traite bien, mieux que je ne l'aurait jamais espéré..." dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Quoi ? Mais...dans ce cas que se passe t-il ?"

"Enfaîte je voulais que tu me parle de son comportement à mon égard avant tout cela..."

"Que veut-tu dire ?" s'intrigua l'ancien sultan face à sa question.

"Quand il était ton vizir, quels étaient les sujets de conversation lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi ?"

"Oh heu...et bien en réalité la seule chose dont on discutait à ton propos, c'était ton mariage, tes prétendants... Tu ne voulais rien entendre concernant le mariage alors je lui ai demandé son aide..."

"Et quelle a été sa réponse ?"

"Eh bien... Plus tard il est revenue me voir et m'a annoncé que si la princesse ne trouvait pas d'époux avant la date limite, c'est moi qui en choisirait un à ta place. Mais, il a également ajouté que si tu ne consentait pas à mon choix, la princesse devrait épouser au plus tôt le grand vizir..." finit le petit homme.

"Oh je vois... Alors sa volonté de m'épouser ne date pas d'hier..." constata t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu me pose ces questions Jasmine ?" s'interpella son père.

"Oh rien ce n'était qu'à titre d'information..."

"...Tu cherches à savoir ce qu'il pense de toi n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-il.

Jasmine ne répondit pas, et garda son regard au sol.

"Tu l'aimes...?" lâcha son père soudainement.

"Quoi ?! Mais non pourquoi tu dis cela ?" Jasmine s'énerva et recula de quelques pas, prête à partir.

"Jasmine attend ! Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à aimer quelqu'un, même si cette personne est... quelqu'un comme Jafar." dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il aperçu une larme couler sur sa joue et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

"Viens là ma chérie..." soupira t-il tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter dans son étreinte rassurante.

"Père je ne sais plus quoi penser..."

"Jasmine, si ce que tu dis est vrai, si il te traite aussi bien que tu me le dit, alors il n'y a pas d'autre raison que celle-ci pour qu'il fasse tout cela : il t'aime..." lui dit son père tandis qu'elle se redressait.

"Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire..."

"Laisse ton cœur te guider Jasmine." Après quelques secondes de silence, elle souffla.

"...Merci père. Je...je vais y aller maintenant." se contenta t-elle hésitante, avant de se relever et se diriger vers la porte sous le regard triste de son père.

Après sa discussion avec Iago, Jafar retourna vers les chambres de la jeune femme tant convoité. Une fois dans celle-ci, il ne vit personne. Alors il ressortit vite et une fois devant la porte, il heurta brusquement la jeune femme.

"Oh Jasmine, ou étiez-vous dont ?" demanda t-il tandis qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

"Je m'assurais que vous traitiez mon père avec respect..." répondit-elle sèchement.

"Oui bien sûr. Et donc ? Etes-vous satisfaite de son traitement ?" demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en s'approchant d'elle. Elle recula quand il avançait et se retrouva vite collé contre le mur froid du long couloir devant sa chambre.

"Oui plutôt. Et vous, pourquoi étiez-vous dans mes chambres ?" demanda t-elle, Jafar plus que à un pas d'elle.

"Votre compagnie me manquait..." souffla t-il de façon sensuelle en venant contre elle. Elle ne répondit pas et le vit poser ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se pencher sur elle pour presser ses lèvres contres les siennes. Il quitta sa bouche et vint embrasser son coup. Jasmine avait ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

"Non arrêté s'il vous plait !" plaida t-elle. A sa grande surprise, son mari accéda à sa requête et s'éloigna d'un pas lent.

"Laissez moi seul s'il vous plait..." demanda t-elle en gardant ses yeux baissé au sol. Il ne répondit pas et partit, sans un mot de plus. Jasmine rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller sur son balcon.

Le soir arrivé, Jasmine se décida enfin à quitter ce balcon sur lequel elle était resté toute la journée pour réfléchir à sa situation... Elle se dirigea vers sa porte, et partit vers les chambres de Jafar. Elle y entra sans même demander l'autorisation. Lui ne se gênait pas alors pourquoi pas elle...

"Jafar ?" Elle fit quelques pas dans sa chambre et le vit soudainement apparaître, à moitié nu, une serviette cachant ce qu'il y avait à cacher... En le voyant ainsi, Jasmine sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et se retourna. "Oh heu, pardon. Je ne serais pas entré si je vous savais ainsi..." bégaya t-elle. Le sultan sourit à sa détresse et repartit un instant d'ou il était venu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, désormais habillé.

"Princesse Jasmine. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici à cette heure. Je sortais justement d'un bain. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez je me serais arrangé pour y être encore. Peut-être m'auriez vous rejoint..." se moqua t-il.

Elle se retourna lentement, et se détendit légèrement en le voyant habillé.

"...Je venais seulement pour voir si vos blessures s'étaient améliorées..."

"Oh vous prenez soin de moi jusqu'au bout." sourit Jafar. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, attendant une réponse. "Oui ça va, elles cicatrisent vite. Je n'aurais bientôt plus que de larges marques sur le corps, me rappelant chaque jour tout l'amour que j'ai pour vous." dit-il en souriant. Jasmine baissa les yeux au sol, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

"Qui y a t-il princesse ?" Jafar se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

"Rien..."

"Si je le vois bien, vous êtes tracassé." maintenant devant elle, il mit ses mains sur ses épaules. "Dites-moi..."

"Il n'y a rien je vous dis..." souffla t-elle.

"Il commence à se faire tard, et pourtant vous êtes là, dans mes chambres. Votre visite aurait pu attendre demain si c'était vraiment pour voir mon état... Mais vous êtes là, ce soir... Pourquoi ?" dit-il en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras. Il les fixa maintenant sur ses hanches et la pressa contre lui tandis qu'elle ne donnait toujours aucune réponse. Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de sa femme, il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jasmine répondit à son approche et mit ses mains sur son torse. Après quelques minutes dans ses bras, Jasmine se détacha lentement en le regardant dans les yeux, et partit sans un mot. Jafar ne la retint pas pour cette fois, et partit vers son lit, perturbé par son comportement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Jasmine se rua vers son lit, laissant couler ses larmes.

"Comment ai-je pu en arriver là..." se souffla t-elle à elle même. Elle sécha ses larmes et sourit légèrement.

"Comment puis-je ressentir des choses pour cet homme...?" Elle se mit sous ses draps, pensant à la journée de demain.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme d'habitude, laissé moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de l'histoire ! Dites-moi aussi si vous voudriez que je poursuive les histoires sur ce couple, ce que vous aimeriez éventuellement voir dans les prochaines story, si vous avez des idées de situation entre le couple etc...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Jafar se réveilla tranquillement, perturber. Il pensa à la princesse, à son comportement. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme... Il ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu sérieusement à ses questions... Jasmine était très étrange. Parfois elle repoussait ses étreintes, parfois non. Et il arrivait même que ce soit elle qui vienne les commencer... Il sourit en pensant à la fois ou elle était venu l'embrasser délibérément quand il était dans le lit de sa femme, blesser. Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla et partit vers les chambres de Jasmine, déterminé.

Maintenant dans la chambre, il vit sa reine sur son balcon. Jasmine admirait sa cité, illuminé par les éclairs du soleil. Mais soudain, elle sentit une présence interrompre sa tranquillité. Elle se retourna et vit sans étonnement son mari.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" s'interrogea t-elle.

"N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir ma femme ?"

Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de replonger son regard sur la cité.

Le sultan s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Ma chère Jasmine..." souffla t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur son coup.

Elle garda ses mains sur le balcon et sentit Jafar la presser férocement contre lui. Elle mit ses mains instinctivement sur les siennes et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Après plusieurs minutes, il se détacha de la jeune femme et retournant dans la chambre. Étrangement surprise, Jasmine se retourna lentement pour l'observer, et se décida à le suivre.

"Jafar ?"

"Oui ?" il s'arrêta net, mais ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

"A quoi pensez vous ?" s'interrogea t-elle.

"Oh rien de spécial, je me demande juste quand déciderez-vous à croire en mes sentiments pour vous princesse. Oui je vous aime, oui je vous désire plus que tous. Est-ce si mal que ça ?" sourit Jafar en se retournant vers elle.

Surpris, il baissa légèrement les yeux en remarquant qu'elle était juste devant lui.

A son grand étonnement, Jasmine mit une main sur son torse, la glissa dans son coup et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Jafar posa ses mains sur sa taille et après de longues minutes, il poussa Jasmine contre le mur et se pressa contre elle. Il souleva sa cuisse et sentit Jasmine le serrer contre elle.

"Non Jafar ne faites pas ça..." soupira Jasmine, la main derrière son coup.

"Voyons Jasmine vous en mourez d'envie..." souffla Jafar, commençant à glisser ses mains dans son dos, tout en posant ses lèvres sur son coup.

"Non pitié..." gémit Jasmine en se mordant la lèvre.

Jafar fit un léger sourire, parfaitement conscient que la princesse ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Alors la seconde d'après, Jafar mit ses deux mains sous les cuisses de Jasmine et la souleva du sol. Il se pressa toujours plus contre elle pour la maintenir contre lui. Il sentit Jasmine serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle garda ses mains sur ses épaules et le vit se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit volontiers à son étreinte et ne pu retenir un petit gémissement face à tant d'ardeur, sentant la langue de Jafar venir se nouer à la sienne.

"Hmmmmm..." souffla Jasmine tandis que Jafar la décollait du mur pour l'emporter sur le lit.

"Non Jafar je vous en pris n'allez pas jusque là..." supplia Jasmine, ne voulant pas s'abaisser devant lui, sa fierté c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"Jasmine, avouez que vous n'avez aucune envie que je ne m'arrête..." soupira Jafar en l'observant ainsi coucher sur le lit, ses cuisses entourant encore sa taille. Jasmine ne sut quoi répondre, alors en voyant Jafar sourire et se pencher de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle écarta légèrement les lèvres, prête à l'accueillir.

Jafar glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta lentement sur elle jusqu'à arriver sous sa poitrine. Jafar quitta la bouche de Jasmine et prit la parole : "Laissez vous allez princesse..." grogna t-il sensuellement.

Jasmine se cambra sous le corps de son mari en sentant ses mains glisser sur son corps. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, pencha la tête en arrière dans l'extase, et agrippa durement les draps du lit, imaginant toutes les choses que Jafar pouvait désormais lui faire. Elle se maudit intérieurement et s'entendit dire une chose que jamais elle n'aurait cru dire un jour à cet homme.

"Oh Jafar je vous en pris...fais moi tienne...faites moi gémir..." souffla t-elle, haletante.

Jafar sourit à ses paroles, satisfait et l'embrassa de nouveau. La seconde suivante, il glissa ses mains sur les seins de Jasmine et les pétrit lentement. Après plusieurs longues secondes de gémissement, Jafar retira le vêtement de la jeune femme et chatouilla ses mamelons.

"Jasmine vous êtes tellement désirable..." dit Jafar avant de reprendre sa bouche.

"Hmmm... Allez y Jafar, donnez moi du plaisir..."

Le lendemain matin, Jasmine se réveilla confuse en sentant une étrange sensation dans son bas ventre, et vit avec surprise Jafar couché à côté d'elle. Une expression de choc se fit sur son visage instantanément en se remémorant la nuit passé. Elle bondit du lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol.

"Vous voila déjà réveillé mon chaton...?" dit Jafar calmement avec un grand sourire, de très bonne humeur.

"Qu'avez vous fait ?! Comment avez-vous osé abuser de moi ! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas me toucher !" s'énerva Jasmine.

"Voyons Jasmine ne vous mettez pas dans tout vos états. Je vous rappelle que vous étiez tout à fait consentante... C'est vous qui êtes venu m'embrasser et qui une fois dans mes bras, m'avez demandé de continuer... Vous en mouriez d'envie Jasmine je vous assure. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs..."

"Non vous m'avez forcé..." soupira Jasmine, trop fière pour admettre qu'elle c'était donné à lui.

"Vous ne vous rappelez pas la façon dont vous gémissiez...? Croyez moi vous y preniez beaucoup de plaisir Jasmine, je dirais même que vous m'en redemandiez toujours plus..." sourit Jafar.

"Assez..." Jasmine reprit son calme. Elle devait l'admettre, Jafar avait raison : elle se souvint de toutes ces sensations qu'il avait procuré en elle. C'était tellement bon pensait-elle.

"Mettez votre orgueil de côté et revenez vous coucher..." soupira Jafar, mourant d'envie de ressentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Jasmine se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit, ne lui accordant pas un regard, gardant la tête baisser.

"Pourquoi êtes vous tracassez Jasmine ? Ou était le mal à répondre à vos désirs...?"

"Je...je ne sais pas. Je me rend compte que plus le temps passe et plus je m'attache à vous, et je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour vous... Vous m'avez forcé à vous épouser. Vous aimez faire les choses comme elle vous arrange, vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais et je me rend compte que...j'aime ça..." avoua Jasmine.

"Oh je vois." Jafar sourit face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Mais n'aviez vous pas dit que vous trouviez que j'avais changé ?"

"Si...et cela ne fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour vous..."

"Vos sentiments pour moi ? Je suis... agréablement surpris de savoir que vous en avez. Mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème..."

"Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous profitez de moi... Que je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous, un passe temps."

"Oh... donc si je comprend bien, vous voudriez être sur d'avoir de l'importance à mes yeux ? Et bien je vous rassure Jasmine, je vous aime... Vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas qu'un passe temps princesse. Je vous aime depuis toujours, seulement je ne vous l'ai jamais montré. Pensez-vous que j'aurais prit le risque de me prendre des flèches dans le corps uniquement pour sauvez une chose à laquelle je n'accorderai aucun intérêt particulier ?" sourit Jafar en la regardant.

Jasmine sourit légèrement à cette remarque mais ne lui accorda toujours pas un regard. "Je ne sais pas quoi pensez..."

"Vous vous posez trop de question ma chère..." souffla Jafar, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il scrutait son corps.

Jasmine ne lui donna pas de réponse et sentit maintenant la main de l'homme venir sur sa cuisse. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille tandis que sa main se déplaçait lentement entre ses cuisses... Sa bouche vint se presser contre la chaire de son coup pendant que son autre main vint se positionner sur son sein. La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit gémissement en sentant ses doigts se rapprocher dangereusement de son intimité... Elle ferma les yeux quand il commençait à caresser son entre-jambe tandis que son autre main pétrissait son sein. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et retourna son bras pour le mettre derrière la tête de Jafar, et ainsi l'encourager à poursuivre ses baisers sur son coup.

"Vous devriez y aller, je pense que vous avez des choses plus importante à faire..." souffla t-elle, espérant qu'il ne l'écoute pas. Son corps lui faisait mal, mal de désir... Elle voulait désespérément le sentir en elle, sentir ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de son corps...

"Certainement pas..." répondit-il, continuant son traitement. Soudain, la jeune reine se leva du lit, s'arrachant brusquement de son étreinte. Mais la seconde d'après, Jasmine se tourna vers lui les yeux brillant de désir, et monta sur le lit pour venir grimper sur Jafar. Le sultan était désormais assis sur les draps, sa reine sur lui et se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit face à tant d'ardeur, la façon dont elle le pressait contre ses lèvres était tout simplement délicieux pensait-il. Il avait maintenant ses mains sur ses cuisses tandis que Jasmine enfuit sa langue dans sa bouche, se frottant contre son bassin. Jafar l'encourageait dans ses mouvements plaisants et retira le haut de la jeune femme. Il quitta sa bouche et vint poser ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons durcit. Elle pencha la tête dans l'extase, ses mains derrière sa tête, l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter. Jafar agrippa la jeune femme et vint la renverser sur le lit pour ainsi être au dessus d'elle. Il arracha férocement son pantalon et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.

"Vous êtes tellement belle Jasmine..." gémit-il en se baissant pour venir mettre sa tête entre ses cuisses.

Jasmine se mit à crier en sentant la langue chaude de son amant lécher ses parois humide pour ensuite l'enfouir en elle. Il revint plusieurs minutes après au dessus d'elle et commença à s'enfoncer en elle. Jasmine se mit à gémir de plaisir, son corps se cambrait sous les assauts de son mari. Elle le vit se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser et répondit volontiers à son étreinte...

Une heure plus tard, Jafar se leva enfin du lit et commença à enfiler son costume habituel. Jasmine rougit à la vue de son corps nu, puis baissa les yeux avant de se lever à son tours. Une fois vêtu, il vint devant elle, agrippa et l'embrassa tendrement. Jasmine ne put retenir un petit gémissement tandis qu'elle avait ses mains posé sur ses épaules. Jafar s'écarta, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"A tout à l'heure, mon chaton..." soupira sensuellement Jafar.

Jasmine ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui donner un petit sourire avant de le voir s'éloigner.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Jasmine avait apprit à faire confiance à son mari. Elle était plus amoureuse qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. En voyant le grand développement d'Agrabah, ainsi que de son armée... le sultan Rhamir n'avait pas eu l'audace d'attaquer la cité du sorcier, au grand bonheur de celui-ci. En effet, Jafar n'avait pas oublier qu'après tout, il lui restait un vœux à faire avec la lampe... Il avait donc récemment souhaité que sa cité ne puisse jamais être prise par une autre. Il n'avait pas souhaité agrandir celle-ci, ou y apporter tout ce dont elle manquait. Il était sultan maintenant et c'était à lui d'accomplir cela. Il savait qu'il saurait très bien s'occuper de sa ville lui même. Son souhait n'était qu'une pure sécurité pour l'avenir...

Maintenant guérit, Jafar avait désormais de larges cicatrices sur son corps, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point l'amour qu'il avait pour sa femme était grand.

"Eh bien ma chère, vous rêvassez une fois de plus." fit remarquer le suzerain à sa femme, accouder sur le balcon de sa chambre, admirant le soleil couchant. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Vous venez de me sortir de mes pensées..." répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Et à quoi pensiez-vous ?"

"Je me remémorais les premiers jours de notre union. Il faut dire que ces jours ont été mémorable..." sourit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

"Il est vrai que donner une correction à Razam pour vous prouver mon amour était une chose très plaisante... Le fait de savoir qu'il a osé poser ses lèvres sur les vôtres me rend... particulièrement énervé."

Jasmine sourit, mit ses mains derrière son coup et l'approcha à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Hmmm... et si je vous disais que votre façon de m'embrasser est inégalable... cela vous redonnerait-il votre bonne humeur...?" souffla Jasmine de façon séductrice en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

"Le simple fait de m'embrasser ainsi me rend heureux mon chaton. Mais, vos paroles sont intéressantes je tacherais de m'en souvenir..." répondit-il sensuellement avant de reprendre sa bouche. Jasmine répondit ardemment à son baiser et sentit les mains de Jafar passer sous ses cuisses pour la soulever du sol, et l'entraîner dans leur chambre...

 **FIN.**


End file.
